


This Is My Gym

by The_ShadowWolf



Series: #ClexaWeek2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, ClexaWeek2017, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: Clarke and Lexa fight over a Gym.#ClexaWeek2017Day 1- Enemies to Lovers





	

Clarke smiled as she set her phone down on the table. She had just taken over the pokémon gym that she had been trying to get for the past two days. The gym was located at the Denny’s across the street from her apartment and had been under the control of a Mystic player named _“The Commander”_ with a Flareon that had only a cp of 1,150.

She scoffed, _“The Commander”_ , seemed like they weren’t commanding anything anymore as the gym was now in the firm control of the Valors. Clarke's own Poliwhirl at the head of the gym now, with a cp of 1,280 , and a few of Clarke’s friends’ pokémon backing her up. There was no way The Commander could get past them all and defeat Clarke.

She felt a sense of smug satisfaction at besting _The Commander’s_ fire pokémon after it’d been lurking in Clarke’s gym for the last two days. Clarke had been the gym leader for the last month and a half before this _Commander_ showed up and she’d been undefeated. And now with her gym firmly back in her grasp, she was free to do what she pleased, which, at the moment, was eating her lunch in bliss.

Jasper, a waiter at Denny’s and one of her Valor friends who put a Slowpoke in the gym cp 500 , showed up with her plate of Bacon Ranch Cheese Fries and deposited them on the table in front of her.

“Here ya go, Clarke. Enjoy.” Jasper smiled kindly at her and Clarke smiled back.

“Thanks Jas, and look you actually made it to my table this time.” Clarke teased, the last time she was here he tripped with her plate and dropped he pancakes two feet from the table.

Jasper blushed and gave her a half embarrassed, half amused smile. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Clarke. At least my food goes _in_ my mouth and not all over my shirt.”

“Keep talking Jas and I’ll have to give Raven the code to your safe. You know the one where you keep your weed stash.”

Jasper turned slightly pale and ran off without saying anything else and Clarke smirked to herself while tucking into her food. Halfway through her lunch, as she was scrolling through her Tumblr feed she decided to take a look back at Pokémon Go to see how her Gym was doing.

Taking a sip of her drink she waited while the app loaded, she hummed to herself as she casually looked around the dining area. There were a couple of old folks scattered about, a few couples sitting close together nuzzling each other or holding hands and talking, there was a group of teenagers sitting in a booth all talking and laughing and joking with each other. She looked back down and her phone and nearly choked on her drink.

There, right where her character was standing, was a blue gym. A. Blue. Gym. Right where there should be a red gym with a very cute Poliwhirl rotating on it. But instead there was not as cute Rapidash rotating there instead, on a blue gym. And when she clicked on the gym the words, _“The Commander”_ appeared before her along with the Rapidash that had a cp of 1,500.

Clarke’s jaw clenched as she watched the Rapidash disappear in smoke only to reappear a few moments later, taunting her, before looking up and glaring at the other occupants in the room. Anyone of them could be _The Commander_ , after a few moments of scrutinizing and coming to the conclusion that none of them looked particularly smug, Clarke was forced to accept that she wouldn’t be able to find out who the trainer was. The possibilities where just too much without any detail on who this trainer was. All she had to go on was that they were possibly a woman, based on their avatar and they liked the color blue, as their avatar was dressed in nothing but blue.

Clarke finished her lunch then sat back and thought out her plan of attack. In the few moments she’d been staring at the screen, a few other Mystic trainers had left their pokémon in the gym. The second highest was a trainer named _“The General”_ , also possibly a woman based on her avatar, with a Sandslash with a cp of 1,400. The next highest was a trainer named _“Scout”_ with an Oddish that had a cp of 250.

The Oddish was no problem, she could handle that in her sleep. It was the Sandslash on top of the Rapidash that would be the problem. She couldn’t take them both by herself.

One phone call and thirteen texts later her best friends Octavia and Raven were walking into Denny’s and plopping down in front of her with matching scowls on their faces.

“Alright Griffin, we’re here. Now what do you want?” Raven practically growled out and Clarke couldn’t help but smirk. The night before one of their friends invited them to a huge party and needless to say, they went pretty hard. Clarke knew that they were likely feeling the effects of last night right about now.

“What, I can’t just want to get lunch with my girls?” Clarke asked innocently with an angelic look on her face.

Octavia gave her a flat look, clearly not buying it. “You already ate Clarke.” The shorter brunette pointed down at Clarke’s cleaned out plate.

“This is true. Well, would you believe that I just wanted the pleasure of your company?” Clarke asked hopefully, she couldn’t help messing with them a bit, they just looked so out of it.

“No.” Raven said flatly.

Clarke pouted, “Ok, fine. Someone keeps taking over my gym and I need help taking it back.”

Octavia and Raven both threw their heads back with matching groans. “You made us get out of bed for Pokémon Go? Are you shitting me?” Octavia practically whined.

“I can’t believe this, you know we’re hung over.” Raven actually whined. “Speaking of, how come you’re not practically dead, you drank more than we did.”

Clarke grinned at her two friends, she was loving this. “They don’t call me ‘Party Animal Griffin’ for nothing. Come on guys, help me take this gym back and I’ll buy you guys lunch. Please.”

The two brunette woman exchanged glances before sighing out a “Fine” at the same time. They both loaded the apps and their eyes brightened a little bit.

“Why didn’t you tell us it was a Mystic that had the gym? You know I love beating Mystics.” Raven said getting into it, looking at her pokémon to see which one she wanted to battle. Raven’s pokémon of choice was, of course, flying.

“Yeah, Mystic sucks. Let’s show this… _Commander_ and _General_ what we Valors are made of.” Octavia agreed looking through her pokémon. She favored the grass type.

“Alright, you guys ready?” Clarke asked, she was going to use her Blastoise, this wasn’t a game.

“Yup.”

“Let’s do it.”

They started the battle on three, quickly taking out Scout’s Oddish and moving onto The General’s Sandslash. Clarke’s Blastoise was making a huge dent to Sandslash’s health while Raven’s Fearow and Octavia’s Weepinbell supported her. Within minutes Sandslash was down and they were moving on to _The Commander_ ’s Rapidash, the three of them making quick work of it. Until finally, they emerged victorious.

They high fived each other after their victory screeches and planted their pokémon in the gym. Clarke put in her Wartortle, cp 1,600, Octavia put in her Weepinbell, cp 1,550, and Raven her Pidgey, cp 201.

“Thanks guy, so what do you guys want for your victory lunch?”

“Pancakes!” Raven shouted at the same time as Octavia shouted, “French Toast!”

While they waited for the food to come they talked about what they were going to do for the summer until the next semester.

///

“Anya! Lincoln!” Lexa called from the back of her apartment, it was just past noon and she was starting to get hungry but one look at her phone had her calling for her best friends.

“What?” Anya yelled back from the kitchen, Lexa presumed.

“Yeah, Lex?” Lincoln asked when Lexa made her way out of her room.

“They took the gym again! This, _‘Wanheda’_ chick!” Lexa exclaimed, still looking at her phone.

“Seriously? Again? Well, I guess we’re just going to have to kick her Valor Ass once more then aren’t we?” Anya said, her voice slightly muffled by the ham she was stuffing her face with, her head in the refrigerator.

Lincoln turned from where he was sitting on the couch to look at Anya and Lexa. “So what’s with you guys trying to keep this gym. You’ve been at it since you moved in here a week ago.”

Anya and Lexa shared a look, “Ah Linc, that’s your inner Instinct talking. Stop listening to it and let the Mystic in you take over. That’s why you chose Mystic.” Lexa said, Anya nodding sagely behind her.

“Um, I didn’t choose Mystic. You took my phone and picked Mystic for me and now I can’t change it.” He pointed out.

“Hush, Linc. Just let Mystic into your soul and you’ll know why we want this gym.” Anya said, taking a swig of juice straight from the carton.

Lexa rolled her eyes, if she’s told Anya once, she’s told her twice, “Don’t drink out of the carton Ahn, get a cup like a normal person.”

“That takes too long, this is way faster. Besides, it’s not like I have cooties or anything.”

Lexa groaned, she was going to have to buy some more orange juice, if there’s one thing she hates, it’s people drinking out of the carton.

“Anyway,” Anya continued putting the juice back in the fridge, “let’s take the gym back over.”

The three of them chose their best pokémon and started the battle for the gym, Lexa with Flareon, Anya with Dugtrio and Lincoln with Ivysaur. It took a good ten minutes but they beat the Valor team and instilled their own pokémon into the gym. Lexa with Arcanine, cp 2,000, Anya with Gravelar, cp 1,700, and Lincoln with Bulbasaur, cp 500.

“Linc, why do you keep putting low level pokémon in the gym?” Anya asked.

“Because it won’t let me put any high level ones. I think it’s because you guys are taking up all the space.”

“Guys, I wanna level up my Charizard. Let’s go to the park and catch some pokémon, then head to Denny’s and have some lunch.”

Anya shrugged and nodded and Lincoln easily agreed and they all headed out to the park that was just around the corner from their new apartment to catch some pokémon.

///

“Argh!” Clarke slammed her hand on the table. “They took it again!”

“No way!” Raven exclaimed and looked down at her phone.

“Yes way,” Clarke gritted out. “We can’t let them win.”

Octavia nodded enthusiastically, “Damn right we can’t!”

///

For a solid week, _Wanheda_ and _The Commander_ battled it out for control of the Denny’s Gym. Whenever one would take over the other would be waiting in the wings to take it back. Clarke enlisted the help of all her friends, from Jasper and Monty to Bellamy and even to everyone’s surprise, John Murphy. Lexa on the other hand also enlisted the help of all of her friends, from Indra and Gustus to Tristan and Quint.

But alas, they were evenly matched and neither one was able to take over the gym completely. Though no one else was able to try and take it over either, least of all an Instinct.

Until one day…

Lexa sat in a booth by herself having a quick lunch after her afternoon workout. She had just taken the gym back from _Wanheda_ and was enjoying her protein meal when Anya strode into the resturaunt.

“Let it be known to all the land that Anya has graced us with her presence before the dreaded hour of twelve pm. ‘Tis an honor not lightly bestowed on us meal mortals.” Lexa said in a grand voice that carried over the dining area.

Luckily there were only a few patrons, one of which was a hot blonde that looked up from her phone and smiled over at Lexa. They made eyes at each other as Anya came and sat down in the seat opposite her.

Even then, they still kept undressing each other with their eyes until Anya snapped her fingers in front of Lexa’s face and the blonde was distracted by her phone once more.

“What’s up loser. Stop making creeper eyes at the hot blonde. I know it’s been a while since you got some, but don’t go scaring the girl now.”

Lexa glared at her friend and grumbled at her, “Shut up Ahn. At least I had sex in the last six months, unlike someone I know who’s been out of the game for a year.”

Anya snorted and leaned back looking entirely too smug, “I’ll have you know it had only been eight months and it has since been reset to,” she looked down at her watch, “12 hours.”

Lexa gaped at Anya, “What! Who would have sex with you!” Ok, she didn’t mean that the way it sounded, but still.

“Gee thanks, and if you must know her name was Octavia something and she was… smokin’.”

Lexa stared at her before saying, “No one says smokin’ anymore Ahn, get with the times.”

“Whatever,” Anya said, playing on her phone while Lexa ate silently. “Oh shit. She took it again.”

Lexa stiffened and opened her phone, just as the hot blonde she was making eyes at walked by, smirking at her. Lexa stared at her as she made her way past them, she took in the blondes figure and wow, could she just say she wanted to devour her right there. The way her curves looked on her god, she should get her number.

“Who, _Wanheda_?” Lexa said distractedly as she watched the blonde goddess walk.

It was because she was watching her that she noticed when said blonde goddess stop walking, stiffen then whip back around to face Lexa with the most intense blue eyes she’d ever seen. Then the goddess walked up to Lexa and looked down at her from where she was sitting.

“You’re the one who’s been taking over my gym.” Her voice was husky and it did things to Lexa.

She blinked as the blonde’s words kicked in, “And you’re the one who’s been taking it back.” Her eyes narrowed, “ _Wanheda._ ”

“ _The Commander_ and _The General_ , I presume.” _Wanheda_ husked.

“You presume correct blondie.” Lexa said, sitting up straighter. She watched as the blonde’s eyes narrowed on her.

“The name’s Clarke,” She said as she stalked closer to Lexa. “And let’s get one thing straight, this gym is mine.”

“Oh yeah, well it seems that I’m more than enough a match to challenge you for it.” Lexa stood toe to toe with her.

“It’s been mine since this game came out, long before you started you campaign, _Commander_. And it _will_ be mine again. Even if I have to keep taking it from you until you don’t have any pokémon left that is a higher level than mine.”

“Bring it, blondie.” Lexa took another step closer until they were practically breathing the same air. They stared each other in the eye and Lexa reveled in the fact that she was an inch taller than the blonde.

Their stare down was interrupted by Anya’s, “Uh, guys. You better take a look at your phones.”

Both were obviously unwilling to back down, but curiosity got the better of both of them and they looked away at the same time.

Clarke gasped and Lexa sucked in a breath as they took in what they were looking at. Their gym. Yellow. Some unknow Instinct player had taken over their gym while they hadn’t been paying attention.

Lexa clicked on the gym and gasped, the player’s name was _Mounon_ and he had a Raichu, level 5,000, guarding the gym.

“I… I don’t even have a pokémon level 3,000. What the fuck. How?” Lexa whispered.

“I… me neither. Oh my god.” Clarke also whispered and Lexa looked up, surprised at how close they were to each other. She could see flecks of gold in the blondes blue depths and struggled to maintain a clear head.

Lexa looked at Anya who was already staring back at her, and she nodded turning back to Clarke. “Clarke, we can’t defeat this Instinct player, this ‘ _Mounon_ ’ alone. I propose we work together to take him down.”

Clarke lifted her chin, “And what’s in it for me?”

“The knowledge that you beat a player with a level 5,000 pokémon?”

“Not good enough.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Fine. We work together and we share the gym. One day for you, one day for me and so on and so forth.”

Clarke pursed her lips, “Deal. I’ll call some people. And you call some people. Let’s take this sucker down.”

Lexa nodded and stepped back, opening up her contacts and going down the list of people she could call.

///

In the end they ended up with a good chunk of people.

Clarke managed to get: Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn, Monty, Jasper (who was already there), John Murphy, Roma, Harper and Monroe to come down to Denny’s for the ‘pokémon battle of a lifetime’ and Lexa managed to get: Anya (who was already there), Lincoln, Emori, Niylah, Gustus, Indra, Quint, Tristan and Aden.

It was an impressive battle, only six of them could battle at a time and whenever one person’s pokémon fainted, another person would jump in. In the end, it came down to Clarke’s highest cp Gyarados and Lexa’s highest cp Charizard against _Mounon’s_ Raichu. Charizard had only one HP left as did Gyarados and it was down to the wire. Charizard got in a critical strike at the last minute finally taking down Raichu and there was silence for a beat before Clarke and Lexa threw up their hands shouting, followed by everyone in Denny’s chanting their names and their win.

There was a big celebration, where everyone in the room bought a dessert, or was bought a dessert if they didn’t have any money.

Clarke and Lexa excused themselves to go to the restroom, having been sitting for the last hour and a half without relieving themselves. Before they left the bathroom there was this tangible thickness in the air between them.

Lexa had been turned on by the ferocity of which Clarke battled and Clarke had been similarly turned on by Lexa’s ability to stay calm in such stressful situations.

“You weren’t too bad out there, hotshot, for a Mystic.” Clarke rasped swaying closer to the green-eyed, beauty.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, for a Valor.” Lexa said as she was backed up into the wall by Clarke.

Clarke let her hands slide up and around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her down until their lips were centimeters away.

“Are you good at doing anything else with those hands, or are they limited to dodging pokémon attacks?” Clarke husked.

“Oh I can show you what else these hands are good at.” Lexa husked right back.

“Please, do.” Clarke said, before connecting their lips together.

Lexa took Clarke back to her apartment and showed her just why people called her _The Commander_.


End file.
